Phantom Loops
by Pulsar747
Summary: Danny has done it again, he broke time. and the multiverse. oops? a grouping of time loops for our favorite phantom and friends don't like it then don't read it. warnings: humor, fluffyness beyond ten thousand sheep and possible trauma for Danny and co. rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, I have actually started on this theme. I have actually been on a little time loop phase and I could not get this one out of my head; how did it all start? Well, this is my thought on how it did. And, really, come on, you can see this happening with how Danny is, right?**

Phantom Loops

Chapter one

Prologue

Oops?

* * *

1.1

Danny's POV

Mondays, the bane of all existence, it should be outlawed. It not only makes us tired as hell, but we make pretty stupid decisions as well. For example, my portal accident was on a Monday, the catalyst for the nasty burger explosion and the creation of Dan, MONDAY! And now THIS! I have no idea why I even did this!

It all started as a routine training session at clockworks tower for me. The oh, so omniscient master of time should have seen this coming. I was holding a time medallion that had been given to me for my birthday by aforementioned nincompoop, and was fiddling with the damn thing while listening to one of his important lectures on the dangers of time travel.

I had almost stopped paying attention at this point and had realized that a ridge had appeared on the side of the medallion. I was trying to pry it open with my fingernail when clockwork spoke up, "No, Daniel. Don't do that."

I didn't hear him; I was too focused, for a change.

"Danny, don't do that."

Ooh, the crack is widening, I wonder what is inside? (See, stupid. Very stupid.)

"NO, DANNY! STOP!"

Eh? What is he... *click* *pop*

"NOOOOOOOOOO-" oops.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The front of the medallion had popped off with a click… and all hell broke loose. Time shattered and reformed. Yggdrasil, the mighty multiversal computer tree crashed. And I, in the epicenter of the calamity caused by my utter stupidity, looped.

Hi, I'm Danny, welcome to the infinite loops that I am stuck in for the rest of the eternities. Well, since I can never fix this, ever,… welcome to hell.

* * *

1.2

Danny groaned, loudly. "This is the fifth freaking time I have restarted my life. If I don't do something different soon, I don't know what I'm going to do."

It was the second Tuesday after the portal accident this time when he 'awoke' and so, was a school day.

Danny ended up deciding to go to school in a dark grey shirt and black leather biker's jacket. He even had a cool pair of sunglasses to wear. (Don't ask where he got them, just don't.)

And, damn, did he pull off the bad boy vibe very well.

For the next week, he acquired everything he needed to pull off his new "thing." He did it good, he liked it, and he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. (Maby the next time he restarts his life?)

Danny was currently slouching in Mr. Lancer's office. Lancer did not look amused. Danny had pulled a very dangerous prank on all of the bully jocks. (With not only Sam's help, but the help of every so-called "geek" and "nerd" in the school.) We're not going into details, but it involved pink hair dye, pink feathers, lots of glue, and glitter, lots and lots of glitter.

Lancer finally sighed in annoyance, "Even though it is amusing, I disapprove of this kind of harmful pranks."

Danny was, however, going into details. He chuckled, "Dying the hair of every one of the jocks in the school pink and covering them in glue, only to spray them in fluffy pink feathers and an unholy amount of glitter is NOT harmful." Danny interrupted lancer as he opened his mouth to object, "What IS in fact harmful, is what plan 'b' was," taking a breath he continued, "THAT just so happened to be releasing a large box of crazy, and rabid, squirrels into the boys locker room with everyone other than said jock targets outside, listening in." Danny smirked darkly.

Lancer sighed and looked at the (very) deranged youth in front of him. He really didn't know what happened, one day the boy was good, stayed out of trouble, and was generally quiet and kind. The very next day, he was, THIS, in front of him. Mean, loud, delinquent and, more often than not (especially towards jocks), downright cruel. Lancer didn't know what happened. He really didn't want to know anyway.

The older male sighed again and looked at the halfa in front of him. Shaking his head Lancer gave out his punishment, "One week suspension and I am having a talk with your parents."

Danny just shrugged and smirked. (Again. He is REALLY getting into this.)

Lancer released Danny to go home and turned to make the call to said delinquents parents to organize the meeting.

* * *

1.3

Danny grinned as he woke up. It was the middle of the night and he was exited, he just figured out a new trick and he wanted to see if it worked.

Danny concentrated. A cold, green mist surrounded his hand, a pencil appeared. Danny grinned and whooped in joy. "I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!" he's happy enough to shout. Quieter, he said, "Finally I can keep things between loops."

Jazz walked in, looking exhausted, "What's going on, Danny? I heard you shout."

"Nothing, spazz. I'm fine. Go back to bed" Danny snarked at her.

Jazz left with a tired grumble of "I'm not a spazz."

Danny just grinned again and looked at the pencil in his hand. He FINALLY figured out the subspace pocket that the mysterious note that appeared a few loops back told him about.

Danny is still trying to figure out who this "John" is and why he told him about subspace pockets. Better yet, how did he know about the loops at all?

* * *

1.4

"What, the hell?"

He was a pony.

A friggen PONY!

Danny was indeed a pony. A dark blue, almost black, pony with his logo in white on his rump.

He even had wings.

What,

The,

HELL?

Danny did the most logical thing he could think of at the moment. He fainted.

* * *

1.5

Danny frowned as he woke up. Looking through his loop memories he realized that this loop was different, very different. Sitting up, he looked around. Yep, different. It looked like he was in a compartment in a train, an old style train compartment. Looking down at the robes he was wearing, he grinned. He was going to Hogwarts!

He needed goals for this loop.

* * *

Goal list:

1) Befriend Weasley twins.

2) Befriend Harry Potter.

3) Kill Mrs. Norris and pin the blame on Malfoy (somehow).

4) Steal philosophers stone (repeatedly across loops, if able).

5) Steal Harry's invisibility cloak.

6) Prank Snape. (repeatedly)

7) And lastly, lock the manipulating, twinkly eyed bastard known as Dumbledore in a broom closet with an angry and rabid goat.

Danny was proud of his mental list. He already accomplished numbers one and two and even number six. Repeatedly. Danny laughed, hard, as number three came to fruition as Malfoy was escorted away from an enraged Filch being held back by a confused Hagrid.

Danny woke up the next loop and grinned. That was fun. Especially when Danny obliterated moldyshorts whole army with an ice infused ghostly wail. Danny's smile fell, however, when he looked down. SHE screamed bloody murder.

She hates variant loops. It must be because of the (rather mean) prank he pulled on Professor McGonagall that involved charming her clothes into a clown outfit that only she can't see. (it even shrank when she transformed)

* * *

1.6

Danny stared at Sam who was nervous. The same Sam who has been his friend since childhood. She is also his most favorite person in the world because of one fact. She inadvertently admitted that she was looping.

For about a minute, Danny stared. Before he grinned wide enough that his face nearly split. He whooped. And hollered. And finally, scooped Sam up and spun around before pulling her to his chest and kissed the ever-living daylights out of her. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Finally, I'm not alone anymore. I'm not alone."

And he kept whispering the same last three words over and over again. Sam was worried, mostly because it was obvious that he was having the same problem as her, but wouldn't explain anything. Next thing she knew, Danny had turned intangible and whispered in her ear, "Sorry Sam, but this is the fastest way to explain." Before he overshadowed her.

As he phased out of her, he left behind an overview of the situation. Loops, the fact that time has broken, subspace pockets, variant loops, hub loops, and even crossover loops. It was all explained.

She came to an hour later as the information settled and her mind relaxed. Most of her questions were answered, except for one. "What now?"

Danny grinned. "Two words. Vacation. Loop. To celebrate the second looper I have ever met in my 2,974,862 loops. Give or take a bunch or two."

Sam grinned and laughed. Danny smiled. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: well, here it is. Have any ideas for future loops, want to see a specific crossover loop or prank, review or PM me. I will even take suggestions for the circumstances for others to start looping. Here is the overview for this first set.**

 **1.1:**

 ***Danny is an idiot. And sleepy. With a time medallion. Thus, the great calamity.**

 ***in other words, the loops have begun. Admins, when they find out, will be pissed at him. (Feel free to use this in any of your loops stories, just… don't bash Danny to hard. He hates Mondays for a reason. This is a prime example.)**

 **1.2:**

 ***He is bored and decided to try something new.**

 ***besides, badass Danny is awesome.**

 **1.3**

 ***enter the subspace pocket. It's a lot like requip, traditional subspace pocket and a hammerspace all rolled into one.**

 **1.4**

 ***Danny never watched MLP before. Besides, his reaction to waking up a pony is funny.**

 **1.5**

 ***First Harry Potter crossover.**

 ***he became good enough friends with Harry and stuck by him through the whole series that Harry's first loop was a couple after this one as the admins set it up.**

 **1.6**

 ***Sam's first loop. YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I continue, I just have one thing to say. 'Phantom loops' is set in a** ** _different_** **Yiggdrasil. If you don't like that, don't go reading it. If I don't like a story, I'm not about to go reading it. I don't think you should either, if you don't like one. That is why some authors go with a "don't like it, don't read it" policy that I fee everyone should follow.**

 **So, without further ado, onward with chapter 2!**

Phantom loops.

Sam's point of view (whole set)

* * *

2.1

Sam gaped, Danny laughed, and everyone else was freaking out.

"Ok, I may not have been looping very long, but What The _HELL_ is that?" Sam burst out.

Danny snickered some more before saying, " _That_ Sam is the biggest pile of ectoplasmic and technological junk I could collect turned into a grotesque statue of Vlad turning into Plasmius. Over and over again."

Sam merely nodded before looking at her boyfriend. "By the way, why are you laughing?"

He merely pointed. When Sam looked, she started laughing as well.

They were laughing because over where Danny was pointing, Vlad was being chased around in a pink tutu by Danny's parents and the GIW… _Also_ in pink tutus of various designs. All of them were blaming Vlad for putting them in the embarrassing clothes.

So, it's kind of understandable that the two looping lovebirds were cackling like crazy people.

Well, that and the fact that both are a little more than insane after repeating life over and over again for eons.

* * *

2.2

Sam was again gaping. Only, this time she merely closed her mouth and face palmed before turning and walking away from her hysterical halfa boyfriend who was trying to breathe. He calmed down… for about ten seconds as he again started trying to literally laugh his ass off after looking at the… _thing_ he had built went off again.

She did not want to know why there were several dozen cats walking around the room, and a slightly catatonic Vlad curled up in a ball under several of them. She really didn't.

Danny _really_ liked to torture Vlad. Granted, he does get creative, but this is just insane.

It does get old after a while, you know.

* * *

2.3

Ok…even the cat was confused at this.

A note had just appeared on the desk in front of them in a flash of light reminiscent of removing something from subspace. It was from some weirdo named John. He called himself an admin. Whatever the slag that is. And frankly, Sam didn't really care. What she _did_ in fact care about was that the note told them about how all their loops have been somewhat pleasant for the past few thousand plus because of _him_. That is kinda freaky. _Really_ freaky in fact. The freakiest part, however, is that the note is to tell them that after a couple more, he can't do it anymore otherwise the loops will be absolutely _horrible_ for a time. A long, long, _long_ time. Like a few million loops long, long time.

Though the becoming co-anchors of the phantom loops is a really fun idea. And looking at her halfa boyfriend of the past few thousand loops (it's practically from the very beginning of her loops, she realizes) she could tell that he liked the idea.

Looking down at the paper and re-reading the section about the co-anchor part, they saw the little bit at the end that said "Do you wish to become co-anchors? Y/N (circle answer)"

They both circled yes.

* * *

2.4

The bonding process was really easy. All it took was a loop where the ghosts mate in such a way that their minds are linked. They can communicate, share energy, teleport to their significant other, ect… all it took was a bite on the shoulder and an exchange of ecto energy.

Did I mention that I became a halfa, like, 200 loops back? It was really almost _too_ easy. But, we weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Because this is _awesome_!

Since the bonding, there has not been one loop where Danny and I have not looped together in _some_ way. Master and familiar, rider and dragon, Bruce and Hulk (that one was _awesome_!) and any other various and sundry ways to loop together. Even looping into some poor guy that has multiple personality disorder. That was a traumatic loop for all involved. Especially when we discovered that we weren't the only ones to be looping in this crazy multiverse when we realized that seven of the 8 other personalities (excluding the original) were other loopers! One was this weirdo named Naruto, he had the attention span of a gnat at times. Another was a boy named Harry, Danny had met him in a previous loop that Harry remembered and was happy to meet his friend again. Yet another was a male/female named Ranma, he had the misfortune of switching genders when he comes into contact with hot or cold water. Another one was a girl by the name of Lina Inverse. I don't really know what to think about her. She likes food, money and, in my opinion, things that go 'boom.' Mostly because Danny and I, along with the others, had to stop her from using a uber-destructive spell called 'dragon slave.' I don't even _want_ to know what that would do. Shinji (another looper) we're… working on his confidence in himself. Ichigo… needs to get laid. That is all I'm saying. When we were in a mindscape of Danny's creation, he just wore a permanent scowl that no matter how we tried, we could not remove. Sure, we got him to smirk, but that's it. Usagi Tsukino (sailor moon) is someone I want to meet again. Sure she might be a bit of a crybaby and not very studious, but she is kind and willing to just talk about various things in the loops.

Personally, I think Danny and I can get along with the 'Original seven' as they seem to be called, even though it seems that Danny is older than all of them. That one loop into star wars greatly helped that. The force is in fact helpful when sensing the ages of souls. And I can tell that Danny is older than all of them, by _far._

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I also can't seem to write more than 2000 words a chapter for some reason… Eh. What can I do. *shrugs***

 **2.1**

 **Sam witnessing for the first time both Danny's creativity and randomness from millennia in the loops.**

 **2.2**

 **The "thing" mentioned here is a giant animatronic cat that is bright orange and randomly spews out pre recorded ramblings of jack, occasionally broken by a random spewing of "ghost" "fudge" or "Vladdie! You have got to hear this!" That is what I meant by 'going off' it causes Vlad (who was pre soaked in boiled catnip soup) to twitch or jerk violently. This is what causes Danny to laugh.**

 **2.3**

 **The admin for the Phantom loops is not only the greatest computer/technology genius in yiggdrasil, but also one of the more hands on and helpful administrator. He likes Danny and finds his pranks funny. He also likes Sam and wants to see them happy. (as much as he can, at least)**

 **2.4**

 **Danny and Sam after a few hundred thousand loops as co-anchors. Sam's thoughts of the original seven a few hundred loops after the first meeting that Shinji caused also included. And yes Sam does in fact think Ichigo needs to get laid, get trapped in an eternal party house chained to Pinky Pie for a few loops, find himself in his dream paradise so that he can take a chill pill, ect… and as the first looper, Danny is pretty much the oldest looper in the multiverse. He is about 2,564,762,845 loops old, give or take a few hundred.**

 **Anyways, here is set two.**

 **Please don't hate me for this, guys. I just want to get my own ideas out there. They are my own opinion and you guys can't change that. I just want others to enjoy my occasionally twisted and convoluted imagination.**

 **This is pulsar 747 over and out.**


End file.
